AJ Styles
AJ Styles is an American professional wrestler currently working for WWE, performing on the RAW brand. He is best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Ring of Honor (ROH), and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Bio To describe AJ Styles in a word? Phenomenal … and he would be the first to tell you that, along with many, many, many other things. While he might be full of himself, absolutely no one can deny Styles’ ability. Known the world over for his in-ring prowess, thrilling aerial maneuvers and supreme confidence, Styles has found success everywhere he’s traveled, accumulating an incredibly impressive résumé, capped off by sports-entertainment's most prestigious title, the WWE Championship. But, despite his tremendous talent and fierce intensity on the mic, his often underhanded tactics have overshadowed his achievements on more than one occasion. Since making his long-awaited WWE debut in the 2016 Royal Rumble Match, The Phenomenal One has brawled with the likes of Chris Jericho, The Miz, Roman Reigns, Kevin Owens, Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler and has further solidified his reputation with important victories over John Cena. Like him or loathe him, you can’t argue with success, and Styles backs up every bit of his outspoken nature in the ring as one of the top Superstars on Monday Night RAW. What’s next for him is anybody’s guess. The only safe bet is that it will be … yup, phenomenal. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= One More Shot At Glory On the first episode of RAW following WrestleMania, Styles competed in a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match against Shinsuke Nakamura, Braun Strowman and Dean Ambrose to determine who would face Brock Lesnar for the WWE Championship at Backlash but came up short by being the first to be eliminated. On RAW Episode 48 after taking the last week off to "rebuild" himself, Styles returned to RAW to face Jason Jordan and made quick work of Jordan with the Pele' kick followed up with the Styles Clash to pick up the win. But Styles' night was far from over when he was assaulted by Big Cass out of nowhere, flooring "The Face that Runs the Place" with a piledriver followed by the big boot. Later that night, Styles sought revenge when he attacked Cass out of nowhere with the "Phenomenal Forearm". Chase For The Gold On RAW Episode 49, Styles competed in the one-night WWE Championship Tournament to crown a new champion and his first round opponent was Bobby Roode, a man who is no stranger to "The Phenomenal One" and it took two Styles Clashes to put way "The Glorious Superstar" for Styles to advance. Later on in the night, Styles tested his hand with fate when he went one-on-one with Bray Wyatt in the semi-finals and after failing to hit a springboard 450 splash, Styles fell to "Sister Abigail" and lost to Wyatt. At WWE King of the Ring, Styles competed in a Gauntlet match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship and came up short in the first match thanks to interference from Bobby Roode, costing Styles his chance at the title. Feud with Roode On RAW Episode 52, A vengeful Styles called out Roode for a fight but was interrupted by Chad Gable, who challenge Styles for a match, which was accepted and after Styles picked up a hard fought victory, Bobby Roode's music glared throughout the arena and in the darkness, Roode attacked Styles from behind with the Glorious DDT. On RAW Episode 53 Styles finally got the upperhand on Roode with a Phenomenal Forearm on "The Glorious" Superstar before challenging Roode to a match, which was made official by The Rock. |-|Season 9= On RAW Episode 54, Styles participated in "Pick Your Poison" alongside his Judgment Day opponent, Bobby Roode, AJ picked Kane to be Roode's opponent (which Roode won) but Styles' night was completely different as his "Poison" was Chris Jericho, who picked up the victory over Styles after both men left it all in the middle of that ring, ending with both men shaking each other's hands in a show of respect, but Roode would not let Styles' leave with his head high as Roode appeared from behind and struck Styles with a low blow before being chased off by Jericho. On RAW Episode 55 Live from the United Kingdom, Chris Jericho hosted both Styles and Roode on the return edition of the "Highlight Reel" and after a heated exchange, all hell broke lose when Roode laid out Jericho with a DDT and Styles took the fight to Roode all over ringside before tossing Roode into the ring to suffer a Codebreaker by Jericho, but Jericho was still fuming and hit another Codebreaker on Styles and left both men laying to end the segment. At Judgment Day, The match was highly anticipated, both men came into this match fresh off a chaotic appearance on "The Highlight Reel" with Chris Jericho and that was the final straw that lit the fire and Styles and Roode left it all in the middle of that ring with both men eventually drawing blood from the other. Glorious DDTs and Styles Clashes could not keep the other man down and as the match progressed it looked as if Styles had snapped, who hit another Styles Clash on Roode but this time on top of the Spanish Announce Table but as this was going on the referee was counting both men and he reached the count of 10 and the match ended in a Double Count-Out Draw but that didn't stop AJ Styles, who grabbed a steel chair and laid in on Roode before locking the former NXT Champion in the Calf Crusher until Roode passed out from the pain. On RAW Episode 57, In the main event of the evening, a Judgment Day rematch was about to commence in a No Disqualification Money in the Bank Qualifying Match as Bobby Roode went one-on-one with the man he despises in AJ Styles. The contest was hard hitting right from the start with both men laying it to each other with their best moves and constantly failed to put the other down for the count. Both men eventually drew blood from the other, proving that this contest is extremely personal and one of them will be the better man. After constantly failing to put down AJ Styles, Roode's frustrations got the better of him when Styles fought back and nearly put Roode away with 3 Styles Clashes and a Phenomenal Forearm but Roode, just like Styles when he kicked out of 3 Glorious DDTs, would not stay down and it came down to who will do whatever it takes to win and Roode did just that when a mishap with AJ Styles caused the former Hardcore Champion to fall completely on his neck and the official was contemplating stopping the match but Roode was not having any of it and he continued the brutal assault before finally putting Styles away with another Glorious DDT to pick up the win and officially qualify for Money in the Bank. Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:AJ Styles Category:The Club Category:RAW